


Summer in Arkansas

by elizabuffy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Sappy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabuffy/pseuds/elizabuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer time and Kris, Adam, and Kris' son, David, head out to Arkansas for the first time in four years. There they meet with a blast from Kris' past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in Arkansas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shell Must Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167093) by [Firelit_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams). 



> Set in [](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**firelit_dreams**](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/)' amazing [The Shell Must Break](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/29262.html) 'verse. I read it and _had_ to write more to the story. Luckily, [](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**firelit_dreams**](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/) is amazing and has given me permission to play in her sandbox. I love her so much!

**Title:** Summer in Arkansas, a sequel of sorts to [The Shell Must Break](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/29262.html) by [](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**firelit_dreams**](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizabuffy.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizabuffy**](http://elizabuffy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** Hard R (apparently I can't write anything PG)  
 **Pairing:** Adam/Kris  
 **Disclaimer:** A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend.  
 **Author's Notes:** Set in [](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**firelit_dreams**](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/) ' amazing [The Shell Must Break](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/29262.html) 'verse. I read it and _had_ to write more to the story. Luckily, [](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**firelit_dreams**](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/) is amazing and has given me permission to play in her sandbox. I love her so much!  
 **Summary:** It's summer time and Kris, Adam, and Kris' son, David, head out to Arkansas for the first time in four years. There they meet with a blast from Kris' past.  
 **Word Count:** ~1240  
 **Beta:** [](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**firelit_dreams**](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/) Yes, I suck and made her beta her own present, but she knows I love her (I hope!)  
 **Additional Info:** This is probably the sappiest, cheesiest thing written. Ever. You've been warned. ;)

Kris was nervous as they flew on a plane set for Arkansas. It had been nearly four years since he took his son, David to Los Angeles to escape Katy’s parents’ bitter custody battle. Even though there had been many telephone conversations between Kris and Katy’s parents, he couldn’t get over the fear they might once again try to steal David away. Even with his reservations, he and David—and Adam—were going to meet them for dinner. Kris felt it was only right.

Currently, the only thing soothing his trepidations was Adam on his left, his thumb stroking Kris’ wrist and David’s enthusiastic mutterings about how awesome it was to be going to Arkansas to see his grandparents and—oh wow—look at the clouds! They look so fluffy! Oh, to be nine again, Kris thought.

Finally, deplaned and at the luggage claim, Kris and David were attacked by a petite blonde woman practically squealing at them.

“Kris! David! Adam! Oh my goodness, it’s so good to see you! How was the flight? Let’s get your luggage.”

After much hugging between his parents and Adam and David, they were the last to collect their bags. Never underestimate Kim’s enthusiasm. Especially over her grandchild she was newly-able to see.

They drove straight home, allowing Kris and his family time to relax after their flight. First order of business was assigning bedrooms. After a very awkward, “one bedroom or two?” conversation that Kris never, ever, wants to go through again, Kris and Adam ended up in Kris’ childhood room.

Adam smirked at Kris, “So, this is where Kris Allen grew up?”

“Well, the bed is bigger, but yes.”

“We are so having sex here.”

“Adam! No, we’re not.”

“We can pretend it’s our first time. It’ll be fucking hot.”

“And embarrassing if we got caught. No sex in my parents’ house. Ever.”

“You say that now…”

From the look in Adam’s eye, Kris new they’d be having sex here and it would indeed be hot.

After showers for the travelers and a nap for David—Adam wanted a “nap,” but Kris was pretty sure it had nothing to do with sleeping and nixed the idea—the Allens and Adam went out to dinner, Daniel joined them and David and his Uncle Daniel were busy trying to out-immature the other. From making snakes from straw wrappers to playing swords with the knives, Kris wasn’t sure who to ground. Probably both. At least David was having an amazing time with his grandparents and Uncle.

That night, in bed together, Kris and Adam discussed Tomorrow.

“I know I shouldn’t be worried. I know they changed. I know that even if they haven’t, they don’t have a chance of getting him, but I still am terrified,” Kris quietly confessed.

Adam pulled him close, “Oh, Honey, I know. I’m terrified, too. David’s my boy, too. I hope I’m not stepping on your toes by saying that, but I love him so much. As much as I love his dad, and I feel like his other father.”

Kris was beaming and practically tearing up, “No, that’s…amazing that you feel that way. You are an amazing man. I am so glad I let you in.”

“I’m glad you let me in, too. I know it was hard, but it’s been an amazing ten months, hasn’t it?”

Kris kissed him deeply, “yeah it has been. And now is the time for that hot sex….”

Kris slept amazingly and woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He decided—just ‘cos—he’d wake up Adam with a morning blow job. He always loved being woken that way and Adam was looking particularly gorgeous that morning.

“Oh, god, don’t stop. Jesus, your mouth is amazing.” Kris nibbled Adam’s cockhead, licking the slit, before fully engulfing Adam’s cock with his mouth. In short order, Adam was coming down Kris’ throat.

Adam pulled up Kris, “Come up here, let me taste.”

Kris chuckled, “You and your love of come. We should call you Snowball.”

Adam groaned, “Yet another surprising fact about you: your love of Kevin Smith movies. I love you so much, you know.”

“I love you back…and you front…and you sides…and you everything in between.”

Adam was in full-on laughter mode now, “you are the biggest dork ever and I am including our son in this assessment.”

Kris was downright giddy now. “Let’s go downstairs before they send up David to get us.”

During breakfast, they discussed their day, about meeting Ron and Linda for dinner and tip-toed around David about how scared he really was. David, in his innocent way, though, briefly gave reprieve to Kris’ thoughts by asking if anyone else had heard that horrible knocking noise last night.

Knowing full well to what David was referring, Kris wanted to die of mortification and simultaneously kill Adam who was looking way too cool and smug.

Dinner finally came. It was, as Kris had expected it to be an extremely awkward affair, but Ron and Linda were happy to see David and things went as well as they could have. Having Adam there made the whole thing bearable. Adam was there with a squeeze to his hand whenever things got really tense.

It was an emotionally charged night. It made Kris miss Katy, but it also, for the first time made him _absolutely_ certain he was ready to move on to the next level with Adam. He’d always held back. Now it was time to move forward. First, though, a talk with David was needed.

As Kris was tucking David into bed, he decided to ask David if what Kris was planning was okay. Kris wasn’t going to go through with it if David didn’t want it.

“David? You know how you love when Adam spends the night? How would you like it if he moved in with us permanently? Would you be okay with it if I asked him?

David squealed, “Oh my gosh, Dad! Yes! When are you going to ask him? When can he move in?”

“I’m going to ask him tonight. Don’t say anything until I can ask, though, ‘kay?”

“I won’t. I can’t wait! Can we get a dog? I want a dog? Do you think Adam would want a dog?”

Kris laughed, “We’ll see. Let’s see if Adam will move in first, okay?”

That evening, Adam and Kris were alone in the living room snuggling on the sofa, the television on low, barely loud enough to be heard, just enough for ambiance. Kris figured now was his chance:

Kris sat up and took Adam’s hand in his. “Adam, there’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while now, I’ve just been looking for the right time to ask you.

“Look, I’m not ready for marriage yet. I don’t know if I ever will be, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am so, so in love with you. I didn’t know I could ever feel this way about anyone else ever again. You and David are the most important parts of my life. I never want to live without you and I hate every time you leave my house. Hell, I hate that it’s _my_ house. It should be _our_ home. Move in with me?”

“Fuck, Kris. Yes, of course.” Adam embraced Kris and they proceeded to christen Kris’ parents’ couch, which Kris _so_ wasn’t thinking about.

~e!


End file.
